


Forward

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Crucible matches are hard, but it's even more difficult with a heavy conscience.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 10





	Forward

It's too many losses in a row. She can't take anymore.

Too many rookies, too many mistakes and she can't fight them all on her own. For every sweeping match victory, her teammates surrender another two. She's tired and she's had enough as she impatiently waits for the door to slide open and she storms inside.

Her helmet is jerked from her head and she hurls it towards the wall, but her Ghost transmats it before it can collide.

_I know you're upset, but I don't enjoy repairing the damage beyond the Crucible._ He sighs, bobbing up and down as he watches her pace.

"I hate rookies," she fumes, pulling off her gloves and throwing them down on the table. She reaches up to rip off her cloak before her fingers still on the fabric.

_Guardian?_

She's frozen, chest heaving with silent rage but her features are that of jarred realization.

Her Ghost darts forth, lingering near her face, _Guardian?_

She blinks slowly, looking down at the cloak tucked neatly along the edge if her chest plate before she sinks into the only chair in the room, fingers still curled around the material.

_What's wrong?_

"I-I let him down." She whispers.

_Let who down? Lord Shaxx? He saw it all, he knows you did your best--_

"No, not--" She trails off, slowly releasing the top of the cloak and reaching for the end of it, bringing it around as her hand splays out over the ace now resting in her lap.

_...oh._

Her head falls into her hands, the exhaustion and defeat taking its toll as tears slip down her cheeks.

_Don't cry._ He shoots to her side, almost nuzzling up against the back of her hands until she lifts her head. He tilts and allows her to rest her hands on his shell and hold him, resting her tear stricken cheek against his shell. _It's alright. Cayde would have been proud._

"Not of that." She manages.

_You did all you could. You just had too many New Lights with you. You'll best that fireteam next time. Even Cayde had times where he was paired with New Lights._

"But he won."

_It's **Cayde-6,** Guardian. A Vanguard. Of course he won them. But he'd be proud of the fight you put up. You prolonged the game, seven rounds is nothing to be ashamed of._

"It wasn't good enough," she releases the Little Light and he seems almost hurt as her eyes drop back to the ace and trembling fingers brush over it absently.

And then there's a knock, firm yet gentle against the cool metal.

_Are you going to answer it?_

"No."

_You want me to handle it?_

She nods stiffly and the Ghost sighs, moving to the door and opening it with a digital signal to the panel.

"Where is she?" Lord Shaxx asks gently.

_She, uh, she doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment, sir._

"I'm sure she'll make an exception," he returns warmly and the Ghost floats out of the War Lord's path.

_Perhaps you can get through to her._

"What seems to be the matter, Guardian?" He shifts his gaze to the slumped form in the corner as the door slides shut behind him.

_She thinks she let Cayde down because she lost. I told her it's because her teammates were all rookies and Cayde would've been proud._

The towering Titan seems to consider his options before making his way to her side, kneeling beside the still sobbing Hunter. Even kneeling, he's above her eyeline. His hand settles on her back and it's enough to draw her eyes to him.

"Come now, Guardian, dry those tears."

She sniffs softly, making very little effort to do so before meeting his gaze. Her eyes are filled with shame, her features sullen as he gently rubs her back.

"There we are. That's better. There is no shame in the performance you had out there today."

"Lost," she whispers.

"The Crucible doesn’t have time to consider loss. The only way is forward." He squeezes her shoulder gently, "You lost. Yes, but not of your own accord. There were mistakes, yes, but you adapted, you showed leadership. The Crucible isn't always about victory, Guardian. There are lessons from failures and you gave those rookies a good many lessons in survival. I am proud of you, my little Hunter."

She nods slowly, laying her head on his shoulder and his other arm wraps around her, pulling her close for a tight embrace.

"Have I ever told you of the time Cayde-6 was a rookie in the Crucible?"

"No." She answers sleepily, starting to drift off on his shoulder.

"Oh, well it is quite the tale," he pauses when he hears a yawn from her and he chuckles softly, "But that is a story for another time. For now, now it is time to rest. You've had a long day, there will be time enough for stories in the morning."

He gently picks her up and carries her over to the bed, gently laying her down before draping a blanket over the passed out Hunter.

"Sleep well, Guardian."

\----------------


End file.
